My Silkie Love
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: This is a one shot fic with a preceding poem. AU with a little lime content. Deals with Mimiru and her mysterious lover who will be unmasked at the end. Please read!
1. Default Chapter

This is only the appetizer for the one shot that follows this. And for all of you, that means there will be no more parts added to this. So enjoy!

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own dot hack or any of it's characters.

Silkie Lass

The stars are calling my name

In a language only we know

And the moon watches us

With an indulgent smile

As they wink at me.

I twirl and dance 

Underneath the forward face

Of a laughing moon.

I have left my pelt

Under a rock yonder

After I came from the sea

To dance in abandon.

Let no one steal my pelt,

I pray, for silkie lass

As young as I

Needs no man's orders.

My wild, wavy hair

Wrapped 'round my body

The only clothes I wear.

A crimson love knot bound

In my silky sable hair.

Soon the moon will go

Disappearing beyond the horizon

And I will collect my pelt

To once again become a seal

And the only way to know me

Is by my fey, mysterious eyes

Dark as the ocean depths.


	2. Default Chapter

Here's a story that popped into my head but took a little while to write because I wanted to keep the identity of Mimiru's lover a secret until the very end. Please tell me if I succeeded when you review. Thank you!

Oh and if you are curious love knots are also known as double overhand knots. The Irish version of the love knot (which is what this story is based on) is supposed to draw love to you and is also known as the Sailor Knot.

Dedicated to Akichi-kun who was the original beta reader for the poem that started this whole story. Thank you! ^^

This is AU and is also a lime so please be warned. Turn back now, citrus haters!

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own dot hack or any of it's characters.

My Silkie Love

Mimiru stared at her reflection in the mirror in a dreamy fashion as she brushed her long, dark hair. She hummed softly as she put down the silver backed brush.

She stared into her own eyes and tried to see what her lover did. Her lover said her hair was like a silkie's* pelt, dark brown and wonderfully soft to the touch. That she could agree with. But the rest of what he saw was enhanced by love.

She was tall for a woman and the top of her head came to her lover's chin. Her skin was pale from staying indoors and not getting enough sunlight. Her facial features were unremarkable save for her bow mouth that gave her face a sulky air. But her eyes were what drew people to her. Her eyes were large and a blue so dark it was indigo in color. He often teased her about her eyes and told her that her fey eyes had drawn him in.

Her hair and eyes were unusual, yes, but she was really very ordinary in appearance. She was no silkie from the sea like her koibito** claimed.

Her lover came up behind her and ran long fingers through her hair. Mimiru shivered a little as her nerves reacted to the touch. She smiled at him through the mirror as she divided a small section of hair from the rest and wove a single plait through her hair then tied it with a crimson silk ribbon in an unusual knot.

"Always the love knot," He said amused. "Do you need more love?"

Mimiru smiled. "No, koibito, I will weave it always to keep your love. You give me more than enough."

"Good answer." He kissed her.

Mimiru kissed him back then they separated. He smiled down at her. "Do you remember how we first met?"

Mimiru blushed. "Yes, I do. I don't know what on earth possessed me to do something like that."

"When I first saw you swimming naked in the sea I couldn't believe it." He thought back. "The moon was full so I saw you clearly as you waded to shore. You started to dance with your hair swirling around you and I felt like I was in a dream and you were meant for me."

Mimiru protested. "I wasn't dancing! It was cold and I was trying to keep warm until I found my clothes. But you are right that I was meant for you just like you were meant for me."

The memory of how they had met sparked a fire in both of them. Mimiru's lover kissed her and Mimiru responded with abandon.

Mimiru's knees melted at the passionate onslaught and she drew her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. Kisses and caresses were the prequel to losing clothes. Two halves of one soul met and joined in communion in what followed.

Sometime later two bodies lay entwined in satiation as the sweat cooled on them. One body stirred and stroked the other's long hair. He gave her a tender kiss.

He chuckled into her mouth and told her. "And this is how I keep you, my silkie love. This and the fact I have taken your pelt."

Long ago he had clipped a lock of her hair and told her that she was his now and could no longer return to the sea. That they would be together forever.

Mimiru gave him a sleepy giggle and snuggled closer to his warm form. The man welcomed her into his arms and drew her close as Mimiru surrendered to sleep. 

He didn't sleep but merely watched her until the early hours of the morning. When the first rays of sun shone in through the window and onto the bed they lay on, he reluctantly untangled himself from her and slid out of bed.

He took his time dressing but finally it was time for him to leave. He leaned close to Mimiru and kissed her cheek lovingly. Mimiru stirred but quieted back into sleep.

Instead of leaving a rose on the pillow like he always did, this time he did something else. He left a rose and a note on the pillow before leaving and closing the door behind him.

The note read: My silkie, you have my love and always will. Always, Tsukasa.

On the bottom left hand corner of the note a small hole had been punched through the paper. From a dangling crimson ribbon tied by a love knot hung a gold ring that sparkled in the strengthening morning light.

~Fini~

*Silkie/selkie or more commonly known as a kelpie: A mythical creature that is a seal except for the night of the full moon when the silkie comes ashore to cast off it's pelt and reveal its human form. If a human were to steal the pelt, the silkie would be forced to remain a human and marry the thief. But the thief must be ever vigilant for the silkie that finds its pelt will return to the ocean. They will lose all memories of spouse and children. And the silkie will never return. 

**koibito is a japanese word for lover but should only be used towards a man. Sorry I don't know the female equivalent lol.


End file.
